poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clip (Travel in Time from the President's Head)
is drinking the Jar Courtney: Duncan, Stop! Gwen: She's right! The effect of the Jar juice aren't fully understood. Trent: You don't know what will happen. Duncan: What's the worse it could happen? Whoa! Then he, Trent, Gwen and Courtney have been teleport to the 1960 Courtney: I recognise this. It's the 1960! I did a report from my Class. Gwen: Holy cow. Trent: Look. Then a man appeared in front of Duncan Andy Warhol: Hi. I'm Andy Warhol and you're some kind of... Marvellous Mohawk Man. Duncan: Whatever. he and his friend's has disappeared Andy Warhol: What a horrid bore. Then they are back in the Head Museum Duncan: Whoa. I think I got head trip. Jibanyan: Really? I'm going to lick Herbert Hoover's head! All: Lick The head! Lick the Head! pick the head and then Jibanyan, Whisper, USApyon and Komasan are teleport in the Speakeasy Whisper: Whoa! We're in a Speakeasy! Can I have a Milkshake! Bartender: Hey, Dutch. A new lame Butler is here. Whisper: I am not a Lame Butler! Then they heard a noise from outside Male voice: Dutch Schultz, come out with your bootleg whisky. We're thirsty! They take covered and they are back in the Head Museum USApyon: What is going on, Dani!? Jefferson, did you sell me some bad rope? Professor Farnsworth: It must have something to do with the jar fluid. Farnsworth puts his left hand in Thomas Jefferson's jar, takes it out, and smells it. Aha! Farnsworth turns to Dr. Cahill. Dr. Cahill, do I detect a trace of opal essence? Dr. Cahill: Very observant, Professor. To preserve the heads, we use a rare form of powdered crystalline opal. Cahill opens a safe and grabs a test tube filled with powdered crystalline opal with her right hand. This is the world's entire supply. Cahill holds the test tube with her left hand. Yet it's so powerful, it should last a thousand years. It keeps the heads alive, but... We don't know how. Amy: Why did it give us those hallucinations? : Farnsworth turns to Amy and raises his left hand. Professor Farnsworth: Because it didn't! : Farnsworth moves away from Amy. Amy: Uh... Yuh-huh! : Cahill is still holding the test tube. Professor Farnsworth is pointing at it. Professor Farnsworth: Opal has unusual temporal properties. Farnsworth turns to the others and illustrates the situation with both his hands. It preserves each head in a time-stasis bubble. Ergo, licking those heads actually sent us back in time to their original eras. [Professor Farnsworth points at a painting on the wall resembling ''Shot Marilyns that bears Duncan's face instead of Marilyn Monroe's. To its left, there is a sign reading UNWELCOME GUEST - 1968.]'' Look! Ryan: Wow.. Duncan: Cool. Ryan: I hope Axel is ok with that. : Bender's chest cabinet is opened by Dutch Schultz.] Dutch Schultz: Pssst! Is the coast clear? Bender: Button your yap, you mug! : closes his chest cabinet. Professor Farnsworth: I've discovered a new means of time travel! I'll call it the Farnsworth effect! : Washington's head spits in his jar's glass. George Washington's head: Nice try. Farnsworth looks at George Washington's head. But even this discovery won't undo the treachery wrought by your nefarious ancestor David Farnsworth. Professor Farnsworth: It will if we go back in time and stop him! : Farnsworth takes the test tube from Dr. Cahill's left hand and pours the entire supply of powdered crystalline opal in George Washington's jar. Leela, Fry, Hermes, and Bender gasp. Professor Farnsworth removes George Washington's head from the shelf and licks it three times. Leela: Professor, no! and Fry run towards Professor Farnsworth and hold him. Bender runs towards George Washington's head and removes his jar from Professor Farnsworth's hands. You can't tongue the father of our country! Sci-Ryan: She's right. That's just wrong. Then, he, Bender, Fry, Leela, Sora, Ryan, Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon, Ace and their allies has been send back in time Ryan: Great Scott! Where are we? Crash Bandicoot: Or is it when? Sci-Ryan: That is a cool time traveler thing to say. spots a cow Ryan: Rush Hour. Sci-Ryan: Ok. We're somewhere in America. Ace: You think so? Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts